The Prankster is who I love year Three!
by earth princess terra
Summary: Melissa Potter is back! She and her brother now have to deal with her crush dating someone else and trying to figure out why a escaped prisoner is after her and harry.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of the characters form Harry Potter. Hello Everyone I am back and with year three also! Lets get started!**

* * *

 **Melissa's POV**

It has only been a month since I left Hogwarts and started to live with Ashley Krum. I was really shocked when I found out she had to change her last name for school because her brother was the famous seeker Victor Krum! You might think I am excited but I am not. I have been staying in my room at the Krum's house so far this summer.

"Melissa come on you have to come out some time!" Ashley said. she has been trying to get me to come out of my room for days. I only leave when I sneak something to eat or to use the bathroom.

"I am not coming out ever again!" I told her. My hair has been blue ever since I got there because I have been really heartbroken. I have been writing to Harry but the replies are limited due to the fact our relatives hate us for being a witch and a wizard.

"That is it Mel I am coming in there weather you like it or not!" Ashley said. I just ignored her and hid my face under the pillow and blankets. The next thing I knew was that the door opened the mattress was then flipped over with me under it.

"Seriously!?" I asked my crazy best friend who was a girl.

"Yup!" Ashley said. I just groaned not getting up and not caring that I was on the floor now. Then my crazy best friend dragged me out of the bed rubble she made to get me out of the bed.

"What are you planning?" I asked her. Ashley just gave me a smirk and drags me to the bathroom. She pushed me in and told me to take a shower. I sighed and did what I was told and then I only come out in a towel with Ashley holding a pair of jeans and a red shirt.

"Now Change into this we are going to Diagonally and you are going to have fun!" Ashley told me determinedly. I only sighed and changed into the clothes and then the next thing I knew Ashley was giving me a new hair change by cutting it just to half way down my back then putting it in a high ponytail.

"Done yet?" i asked her. Ashley nodded giggling in reply then she drags me to her fire place. Oh gosh not this again. Ashley went in first and drops the floo powder.

"Diagonally!" Ashley said and then whosh she was off into the floo network going to Diagonally. I soon sighed and did the same thing as her and entered the fire place dropping the floo powder.

"Diagonally!" I said then I was covered with the flames going through the floo network smiling just a tiny bit because I actually said it right this time. I soon landed on the ground near Ashley.

"Well that was fun!" Ashley said helping me up. I only nodded a bit. She rolled her eyes at me before grabbing my hand. She was about to drag me around until her head came into the chest of Draco Malfoy. I held back a snicker when I saw her look up and looked at the blonde ferret. Draco just looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Ashley's face became really red.

"H-Hi! Well um bye!" Ashley said then she ran off dragging me with her. I looked back a the Blonde ferret who had a seriously confused look.

"That was weird..." I heard Malfoy muttered under his breath. I then busted out laughing as Ashley kept dragging me through Diagonally. I saw that my hair was black again. Ashley soon stopped and looks at me saying I better not say one word. I raised my hands in surrender. Ashley then freezes to the spot.

"Hey Um Mel lets get out of here and get some every flavored ice cream what do you say?" Ashley asked smiling at me brightly. Something was up. I was about to look around to see what made her freeze like that but Ashley stops me.

"Melissa you are going to have to trust me and not turn around." Ashley said. I then smiled at her fakely.

"Okay lets go!" I said smiling. Something is up I will get it out of her sooner or later. I let her drag me quickly to the ice cream shop. Ashley was acting really nervously she orders her ice cream which was a Vanilla ice cream cone. I got myself a twist and we both went into a booth after paying for them. I then heard the bell to the store go off I look over to see who came in and I wished I didn't.

"So Katie what Flavor do you want?" George asked her. Katie was smiling and holding his hand. I just sat there and I saw my hair starting to turn blue. Fred then looks over and saw Ashley and I and his eyes go wide.

"Oh no." I heard him muttered under his breath. Katie and George look at him confused. George then followed his gaze and saw me. I just looked down and soon finished my ice cream. I then quickly got up and left the ice cream shop. I just ran quickly and fast as I could. I knew I was crying because I felt that my cheeks were getting wet. I found a flew network and went back to Ashley's house locking myself in the room there never coming out. I just sat there crying.

* * *

Earth Princess Terra: Well there you have it chapter 16. I hope you all liked it. Thank you to those who have read, favorited, followed and reviewed my story. ^.^

Here is Melissa Potter's Metamorphmagus hair Colors meanings:  
Black-means normal/happy  
Red- means angry/annoyed  
Pink- means embarrassed/blushing  
Blue- means sad  
Green- means sick  
Yellow- means excited  
White- means scared/shocked/worried  
Purple- means love  
Orange- means hurt physically  
Gold- means confused


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own any of the characters form Harry Potter. Hello Everyone I am back and with year three also! Lets get started!**

* * *

 **Melissa's POV**

I never came out of the room again since that day. I barely ate causing me to come really skinny which was bad. I knew I was a mess. I then got a owl late at night which happened to be my brother's owl Hedwig. I smiled a bit to know that he was at the leaky cauldron. I knew that if I didn't tell Ashley that I was leaving she would kill me. So I finally came out of my room and over to Ashley.

"Melissa you finally came out but you look very sick!" Ashley yelled at me. I just looked down.

"I am fine I am going to eat more soon. I just came to tell you that I am going to the leaky cauldron to be with my brother." I told her. Ashley looks at me.

"Alright then I am coming too." She told me. I was biting my lip before I slowly nodded my head yes.

"Alright." I told her then we both started to pack our trunks. I was glad to find out the Weasleys were in Egypt. I slowly then got my coat on and shoes and I look at the locket that George gave a long time ago and looks at the picture inside and lets the tear just fall as I put the locket deep into the bottom of my trunk. Ashley was by the door with her trunk waiting with a small smile.

"Ready?" she asked me. I nodded and closed my trunk. I then took a deep breath and made my hair back to its Normal color but it was still highlighted with the color blue. Ashley then left a note for her brother and parents. We then both flooed over to the leaky cauldron and got a room together.

"I will be back Ashley i am just going to see my brother." I told her and she nodded and understands while she climbed into her bed. She was most likely going to go back to sleep. I went to my brother's room and knocked on his door. He opened the door and looks at me with wide eyes and worry. He then pulled me into a gentle hug.

"what happened to you?" Harry asked me really worried. I just was holding back tears and hugged him back tightly.

"If I tell you you are going to beat him up." I told him. Harry got the message and just gently petted my hair and told me to let out my sadness. In which I did and I just cried into my twin brother's shoulder. I didn't know that I have fallen asleep until I woke up the next morning.

"Oh finally awake Mel?" Ashley asked me. I sit up and looked around.

"Where is Harry?" I asked her while rubbing my eyes. Ashley laughed a bit nervously and by the looks of it was debating if she was going to tell me something or not.

"Well um he is down where everyone is eating talking with Ron and Hermione..." Ashley said nervously. I felt my heart drop when I heard that He was talking with Ron that would only mean that the whole Weasley Family was back from their trip. I took a deep breath and got out of the bed.

"Alright lets just go eat breakfast." I said. Ashley then was smiling brightly and leads me out of the room. I was laughing a bit at her actions. Something was telling me that she was hungry.

"Oh and don't you dare think I am not going to make sure that you are fully eating your breakfast." Ashley said seriously. I just smiled a bit as we walked down the stairs. I didn't see Fred or George in sight which was a relief for me but I did hear Hermione Gasped seeing how sick I looked still. She then came over with her orange cat.

"Mel!" Hermione said pulling me into a hug. I hugged her back smiling a bit.

"Okay Harry how dead is my brother?" I heard Ron ask my twin. Harry just looks at Ron with a serious look.

"He better stay away from my twin sister or else." Harry said with a small growl making me laugh a bit before Hermione and Ashley both pull me to the table and puts breakfast in front of me making me eat. Ron then started to show the paper to us which had the picture of his family. I didn't bother looking at it but I heard Fred and George come and just played with the food silently earning a kick in the leg from Ashley.

"Ow." I mouth to her. Ashley then gave me a dead serious look.

"Eat now." She said. I sighed and did what was told. I looked at Fred and smiled a bit when I saw him giving me a really worried look. I felt the eyes of him the one who made my heart hurt but I ignored him and went back to eating.

 **George's POV**

Fred and I entered the leaky cauldron and came down the sets of stairs to see Ron Showing off the paper again to Harry and Hermione and another really sickly girl but I didn't see her face. I only noticed that she was starting to play with her food looking down at the plate. Then I heard the table move a bit and looks at Ashley and I went wide eyed.

'Melissa?' I wondered looking at the girl who looks like she could die if she doesn't eat anything else in about ten days. A lot of worry came onto my face. Fred was giving the same look. Melissa looks at him and smiled a bit. I kept looking at her but she went back to eating. I sighed before I was dragged away by Harry who was giving me a death glare.

"You are no longer allowed to be near my sister you got that George only Fred is until you straighten up your act. And I hope you enjoy dating Bell." Harry told me with the glare before returning back to the table next to his sister. Fred just shook his head at me before taking a seat. I sat next to Fred looking at the table.

"George welcome home love!" I heard Katie say coming up behind me and giving me a hug. I was glad that my father had pulled Harry and Melissa away from the table to talk to them. but Harry was glaring at me the whole way they left. Ashley was giving me a look of disapproval with the rest of my siblings.

"Thanks Kat." I said I really needed to break up with her and get the one I truly love back but how?

* * *

Earth Princess Terra: Well there you have it chapter 2. I hope you all liked it. Thank you to those who have read, favorited, followed and reviewed my story. ^.^

Here is Melissa Potter's Metamorphmagus hair Colors meanings:  
Black-means normal/happy  
Red- means angry/annoyed  
Pink- means embarrassed/blushing  
Blue- means sad  
Green- means sick  
Yellow- means excited  
White- means scared/shocked/worried  
Purple- means love  
Orange- means hurt physically  
Gold- means confused


End file.
